Games
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Your favorite characters playing your favorite games.


_A/N: I played this game last night, and I wanted to write a story about some of my favorite characters playing it. Then I got the idea of creating a story where every chapter is a new game with new/same people. I could write new games for when I have writer's block, or bored. I don't know. There's no plot to the story, so just enjoy. Also, it's mostly dialogue. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored."<p>

"We know."

"You've only been complaining since dinner ended."

"If you're so bored then go do something."

Sirius groaned, raising his head where it had been laying off of his bed, making all the blood rush to it. "I don't know what to do! Hogwarts is so boring!"

"Psh, yeah. Hogwarts, a school that's been up for hundreds of years, is incredibly boring. We might as well be taught in any other random, boring old castle ruin," Remus said sarcastically.

Sirius looked serious as he nodded to what Remus was saying, which earned him eye rolls from the other three occupants in the room.

"Hey," James said, "Why don't we go hang out in the Common Room, see what everyone's up to," he suggested.

"Okay."

"Sounds good."

"Ugh. I don't want to have to walk all the way down there though!"

"Padfoot, you have to be kidding me. No, you know what, we're going! Get your lazy arse up Sirius Orion Black!" James got up and dragged Sirius out of his bed and out through the door, with two laughing boys behind them.

* * *

><p>"Do they really have to be so obnoxious," Lily said as she watched the Marauders come down the stairs, all holding a limb of Sirius Black as they did so. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends Marlene, Alice, and Mary.<p>

"Let's play a game," Mary said randomly. The other girls looked at her odd, but agreed none the less.

"What were you thinking?" Alice asked.

"Well it's a Muggle game, so Lily might know what I'm saying, but you guys definitely won't get it," she said.

"Wha-"

"We're going camping! I'm bringing mangoes. Marlene, what are you bringing?" she burst.

"Er, what?" Marlene asked.

"We're going camping, and Mary's bringing mangoes," Lily said.

"We're going camping?"

"I love camping!"

"Padfoot you've never been camping."

"What's camping?"

The four girls groaned at the four boys arrival, yet they made room as they took their seats on the floor.

"We're playing a game," Alice explained.

"Ooh, I want to play! Let me play! Please, please?" Sirius whined.

"Okay," Mary said, "We're going camping, I'm bringing mangoes. Marlene, what are you bringing?"

"My wand?" Marlene said, Mary smirked.

"No, you can't come. Peter, what are you bringing?"

"Er, a tent?"

"No, you can't come. James, what are you bringing?"

"Lily."

"First off, put it away, secondly, you can't come. Alice, what are you bringing?"

"Well you're bringing mangoes, so I'll bring apples."

"You can come! So I'm bringing mangoes, Alice is bringing apples, Sirius, what are you bringing?"

"Myself!"

"Er, no I don't think you can come. Lily," Mary turned herself to face Lily, who seemed to have a knowing look on her face, "What are you bringing?"

"I'm bringing lace."

"You can come. Right, so I'm bringing mangoes, Alice is bringing apples, and Lily's bringing lace. Remus, what are you bringing?"

"I'm bringing rice."

"You can come. That means I'm bringing mangoes, Alice is bringing apples, Lily's bringing lace, and Remus is bringing rice. I'm also bringing muffins. So back to Marlene, what are you bringing?" Mary said.

Marlene looked very puzzled, "I'm bringing food?"

"No, you can't come. Peter, what are you bringing?"

"I'm bringing a blanket."

"No, you can't come. James, what are you bringing?"

"I'm going to bring wood, so we can light a fire."

"No, you can't come. Remember, I'm bringing mangoes and muffins, Alice is bringing apples, Lily's bringing lace, and Remus is bringing rice. Alice, what are you bringing?"

"I'm bringing oranges."

"No, you can't come."

"But you just said I could if I brought apples, and now that it's oran- oh. Okay. No, I'm bringing air."

"You can come. I'm bringing mangoes and muffins, Alice is bringing apples and air, Lily's bringing lace, and Remus is bringing rice. Sirius, what are you bringing?"

"A dead body?"

"Uh..."

"No!"

"Padfoot, really?"

"We told you to stop bringing up dead bodies!"

"Black, that is so wrong on so many levels."

"Er, no. You can't come. Lily?"

"I'm also bringing light."

"You can come. Remus?"

"I'm bringing rice and rules."

"You can come. I myself will also be bringing money."

Everyone looked expectantly at Marlene who still had a puzzled look on her face. "I'm not really sure what the point of this game is... or how it's played," she said. Lily had an idea, though, and opened her mouth, "Marly, bring what you love the most."

"What I love the most? Men, I guess. I'll bring men?"

Mary smiled, "You can come," she said. "So me, Alice, Lily, Remus, and Marlene can come. Peter, James, and Sirius, what are you guys going to bring?"

"Cheese."

"No, Peter."

"Jam."

"You can come, James."

"What, Prongs how in the world-"

"Black just answer the damn question."

"You know what, I don't even want to go camping!"

Peter straightened, "Oh, oh! I get it! I'm bringing pie."

"You can come. Sirius?"

"AH!" Sirius screamed clutching his head with his hands. "I don't bloody know! This is so stupid!"

"You're the one who wanted to do something, Padfoot," Remus told him.

"How about instead of going camping, we go to the beach, yeah? I'll bring some sand and that's what we can do instead," Sirius said.

Mary smirked, "You're going to bring sand?"

Sirius glared at her and nodded.

"Now we can all go."

"Wait, what!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you think you figured out the rule to the game then review what it is! Or maybe just review to make my day? Or post what you would like to see who play what next. Thanks. _


End file.
